Sorry
by Sittingonthis
Summary: After fighting with her father and Maddie over Jenny Bradley, Sophie storms off to Sally's house. Maddie tries to figure out what she's going to do. Takes place after the episode on April 29, 2015.
1. Chapter 1

All she could think to do was sit on the bench and stare. It had all gone off an hour ago, although it had been building all day. Maddie had tried to stop it. But like a kettle when put under heat, there was no way that things weren't going to kick off.

And now she didn't know what to do.

Should she pack her bags? Should she pull a runner? It had been her patented move in the past before Sophie…

Sophie.

She choked back a sob that was stuck in her throat.

It was the look on Sophie's face as she had pleaded with her dad. Maddie saw it everytime she closed her eyes. She had seen it before. It was the same face that had she'd had with her parents on Maddie's behalf more than once. The last time she had made a promise to herself that she would never be the cause of it again. She pulled her knees under her chin. It was either that or put her head between her legs. Anything to make herself even smaller.

Maybe if she tried hard enough she could make herself disappear.

She barely noticed the ball that flew down the street.

"Ball!" she heard just before it hit the bench. Reflexively she grabbed it and held it as Simon Barlow bounced down the street towards her.

"Hey you div! What are you doing?" he shouted.

She threw the kid the ball back limply. Desperately, she tried to push a smile onto her face. It was a failure.

"Mind your own" she said harshly and instantly hated herself for it. Why did she have to do everything wrong today? She raised her knees back to her chin. "Sorry Si- it's just not a good time" she said looking at her shoes.

"Well where's Sophie? She always seems to make everything better" he smirked.

"Not right now, laddo" she sighed. "What are you doing out by the way? Who's watching you now?" she asked.

"Leeann's working and the Nazirs don't care what I do as long as I stay on the street" he laughed. Having the ball back, Simon started balancing it on his foot.

"What's wrong with your face anyway? Did someone die?" He asked first cheeky then a bit serious.

Maddie sighed and shook her head.

"Sophie's mad at me but I've done nothing wrong" she tried to explain.

And that was the plain truth as she saw it. Sophie had no right to get between Kevin and Jenny, not too mention go thru her bag. Her girlfriend had been a stroppy teenager for the past few weeks and it was doing her head in. Now Maddie understood how hard it must have been to deal with her own crap last year. The air between them had become murky as fog. She couldn't see the girl that she needed anymore.

Simon stopped bouncing his ball. Sitting down next to her on the bench. He smirked.

"My dad always said 'Son, if you've made a girl angry and you want her back just say two things…" he paused for effect. Deepening his voice he placed one hand on Maddie's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Wasn't your dad married three times?" Maddie asked.

"Well just because he was an alcoholic and sleaze doesn't mean he wasn't right" Simon smiled. "Just ask yourself: Are you better with her or without her?" he asked as he got up with his ball and kicked it down the street.

Maddie looked after him as he disappeared around the corner. She exhaled slowly.

* * *

Sophie's face was a beautiful mess as she opened the door.

"Soph, please let me explain" Maddie urged.

Sophie shrugged as she flopped down on her bed. Maddie looked around as she shrugged off her coat. She let it fall to the ground, not caring to bother with hanging it up. Looking around she saw that the room hadn't changed at Sally's. She brightened a bit, inhaling the air that they had once shared. Looking back toward Soph she tried to build herself up. Maddie knew what she needed to do.

"Well go on" Sophie said crossing her arms.

Maddie fell to her knees in front of Sophie's bed. Shuffling over she made a show of actually groveling at Sophie's feet as she climbed between the girl's legs. Placing her hands on Sophie's knees she looked into her girls heartbreaking eyes. She looked into her eyes directly.

"Look, I'm sorry Soph" her voice as sincere as she could make it. "I just wanted to focused on us. Our lives. Our future" her voice quivered as she swallowed down a sob. She looked down as she got flustered. She started to crumble a bit as she steadied herself and stood herself up straight.

"I need to know that you'll be there for me" Sophie urged. "I just feel as if I am all alone" she finished unable to stop shaking angrily.

Maddie reached up to steady Sophie's shuddering form. Pulling her into her arms, Sophie finally submitted. Resting her head onto Maddie's shoulder, they stayed that way a long while. Maddie's knees started to ache so she rose and pulled Sophie up with her. Forehead to forehead they both grinned at each other.

"Even if you are being bonkers" she chuckled. "Remember it's you and me, babe. Wherever you're going to sleep, then I'm going to sleep" she launched herself into Sophie once again.

Maddie could have stayed that way for an infinity. Soppy, but true.

_Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. _

* * *

Turning over in bed she grasped at what turned out to be a pillow.

After talking to Simon she had walked back home. Running upstairs she had ignored Kevin and Jenny's entreaties for dinner. Exhausted she had stared at her phone seemingly willing it to sound. No Text, No Ring. Radio silence.

Multiple times she had typed out entire messages and then deleted them. Her fingers hovered over the call button. And yet she did not send them.

She didn't call her girlfriend and plead for forgiveness.

She didn't apologize.

Raising her head, she exhaled heavily as she looked over at the empty space beside her. Sitting up groggily, it all hit her in the chest again. Her breath became short as the tears started again.

_Her Soph. _Gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am full of lies (like Jenny Bradley!) and I wrote a follow up chapter. Thank you to those who have read this-it's nice writing about our girls again

* * *

It had slipped out completely by accident. Of course, it had triggered another giggle attack that could not be helped. They were so lost in each other that neither girl seemed to mind. If you asked either lass they would have said they had all the time in the world.

"Sorry" Sophie smirked.

"It's fine" Maddie whispered. "To be fair you can't help it" she grinned.

"That's true" Sophie smiled leaning in for more.

"I could hear you say that word all day" Maddie laughed.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" her girlfriend punctuated each word with a kiss covering her cheeks.

Maddie couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. Feeling Sophie's eager hands she leaned back against the wall breathlessly. She was dizzy and breathless and lost in her girl's smile against her neck. Her body thrilled with a heat and energy that made her mind whirl.

Lips. Hands. Hips.

In reality it had only been two days that they'd fallen out, but it seemed like ages. Their wandering hands had to reacquaint themselves with every inch. The fact that they were outside didn't matter to either girl.

All they saw was each other.

"These clothes are in my way" Sophie whispered huskily.

Maddie dipped her hands underneath the hem of Sophie's shirt. Her hands pressed against bare skin. "Someone's keen" she teased.

"You got something to complain about?" she laughed.

"Well maybe this needs to be taken elsewhere" Sophie's eyes had gone dark. Maddie's heart thundered, she loved it when Sophie was insistent.

"Come on" Maddie grabbed her hand, leading her girlfriend out of the ginnel.

Sophie stopped. "Mads" she yanked her back suddenly.

Maddie winced but kept Sophie's hand.

"Sorry" Sophie whimpered.

"It's just my back" Maddie scoffed.

"Bus Accident?" Sophie asked. Maddie nodded.

They paused awkwardly, either lass not knowing what to do. Maddie's eyes fell to her feet. She breathed in, slowly. The bubble that they had constructed around each other had broken and now reality seeped in. She didn't like it.

"I can't go back if she's there" Sophie said softly.

"Soph" Maddie sighed.

"There's something wrong with her" Sophie insisted. "I know it" she persisted.

"Soph" Maddie repeated.

"Come with me" Sophie smiled sweetly.

Maddie looked away. She hated this. All she wanted was Sophie. She looked back toward her.

"Well I can tonight. If Sally doesn't care" she stepped forward putting her hands on the brunettes hips. She could see the disappointment wash over Sophie's face. It hurt but this was inevitable. "Babe, it's all your fault. Before I could fit my whole world into a bag, but now...You made me buy clothes, and hair product, and things…" she smiled shaking her head.

"Heaven forbid, you have decent clothes and smell good" she sniffed her hair and chortled.

"Hey! I always smelled all right!" Maddie scoffed.

"Only once I burned that red hoodie of yours" Sophie leaned in smirking.

Maddie playfully slapped her which set them off giggling again. They quieted down as they lost themselves in each other again.

"I'll sort it" Sophie's voice went deep. Maddie shuddered as she felt hot breath against her ear. "I can't go another night without you" Sophie whispered.

Putting her hands on Sophie's shoulders, she pushed Sophie up against the opposite wall. Leaning down she instantly delved into the other girls lips. Her fingers delved into long brown hair as she licked Sophie's lips. She tasted of need.

"Girls!" a male voice shouted down the alley. They jumped apart and looked down the alley. Standing with his hands on his hips was Steve Macdonald, his jaw dropped. "Get a room, please!" he called out, as they quickly walked past him.

Their giggles rang out down the street.


End file.
